Barricade
Upgrade Progression Construction Limits Upgrade Experience (XP) Placing and Moving Barricades Placing Barricades *When placing New Barricades, the Player has the ability to lay multiple Barricades in back to back succession. ** When purchasing Barricades, the next potential barrier will populate for placement. The Player may then choose to continue placing barriers until they are finished or chose end by pressing the “Finish” button to exit Barricade placement. Moving Existing Barricades *The Player may move existing Barricades in 1 or 2 ways : **By "Left Clicking" each Barricade and selecting the Move command **By Holding "Shit+Left Click" on each Barricade to bypass the Menu and place that barricade instantly into Move mode. Appearance Progression State of Repair Related Missions Update History *The Barricade received the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of May 31, 2016. *The Barricade received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Jul 31, 2014 *The Barricade raised its Max Construction Limit to 260 in the Game Update of Jul 31, 2014 *The Barricade received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2014 *The Barricade received a Improved Barricade Placement method in the Game Update of Jan 15, 2014 *The Barricade raised its Max Construction Limit to 160 in the Game Update of Mar 27, 2013 *The Barricade received the ability to be upgraded to Levels 5 thru 8 in the Game Update of Mar 07, 2013 *The Barricade was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Info *The Barricade is constructed and upgraded without the use of the Dozer allowing other structures to be constructed or upgraded simultaneously. *The Barricade allows Ground Units defending a Player's Base to pass through them at will. *The Barricade blocks the path of all Enemy attacking Ground Units forcing them to either destroy the barricade or to locate an alternate path around them. **This allows Players to somewhat control attack approaches in the attempt to force the Attacking Units into Kill Zones. *The Barricade, Level 5 and above, absorbs Direct Fire from Ground Units while allowing the Defending Units to shoot unobstructed. *The Barricade, Level 5 and above, DO NOT obstruct shots from Ground Units that utilize Arc Fire such as the Mortar Team, Rocket Buggy, Razorback and Hellfire. *The Barricade, Level 5 and above, can limit the amount of Splash Damage taken by a Building or Unit when the barricade is **placed in between them and the target being struck. **the barricade itself is being targeted. Trivia *''Pixel Sheet Code : 17.v2'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 01/14/14 ) - Introducing: Improved Barricade Placement Thread ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 01/15/14 ) - Official Discussion: Placing Barricades ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 05/31/16 ) - Command Center Level 10 ( Official ) - Level 10 CC Introduction Thread. *Wikipedia - Barricade - Barricade In Real Life *Kixeye Forum ( 06/15/16 ) - https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/640262 ( Official ) - Pump Up Your Defense! - Wall Sale Gallery Barricade-Limit-Warning.png|Construction Limit Warning barricades-Lg.png|Large Pic Level 8 error placing barricade.png|Error Placing Barricade Overlap The Building Gallery - Historical Game Updates GameUpdate 03-07-2013.png|Game Update : Mar 07, 2013 Barricades Levels 5 - 8 GameUpdate 03-27-2013.png|Game Update: Mar 27, 2013 Barricade Limit Increased GameUpdate 01-15-14.png|Game Update: Jan 15, 2014 Barricade Placing System GameUpdate 02-13-2014.png|Game Update: Feb 13, 2014 Level 9 Barricades GameUpdate 05-31-2016.png|Game Update: May 31, 2016 Level 11 Barricades Barricade-Sale-(June 2016).png|Barricade Gold Sale Jun 15 - 19, 2016 Gallery - Historical Misc Barricade-Lv1-Old.png|Original Barricade Level 1 Barricade-Lv2-Old.png|Original Barricade Level 2 Barricade-Lv3-Old.png|Original Barricade Level 3 Video Navigation